


Sinking Into Your Trap

by cadkitten



Category: Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugi is a fucked up little bastard. He's trapped Yomi into his world and dragged him down with him. It's a cycle of fetish cruel enough to verge on erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Into Your Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the modified drabble / short fic meme. This is for you, ArpegiusWolf!  
> Song: "Deformography" by Marilyn Manson

Sometimes I wonder how I fell into this pit, falling right in beside of you and your every kink and sinful pleasure. But then I toss the thought aside and just move right on with life, crawling behind you in the dust.

You've corrupted me beyond belief. I'm everything you ever wanted me to be and more. I've built myself around you and for you. I'm so in love with you that I'd pick up anything you told me to and beat myself dead before your eyes, if it's what you wanted me to do. I'm so devoured by your soul that I no longer have one to call my own. Yours has come and eaten mine whole. And, god, was that delicious pleasure!

You eye me across the room and I know what's coming next. Inside of the dark recesses of this place, we'll find heaven once more. Or maybe I'll find hell while you find heaven. Does it even matter which we find so long as we find what we need within one another? It doesn't.

I smirk at you as I push my empty glass away and stand. I head off toward the darkest corner, set far enough off from the rest of the club that everyone knows what's likely going on there.

Sure enough, there's at least three other couples back there, all in various positions and stages of sex. I watch the couple closest to me as I settle against the wall and unbuckle my belt, slowly sliding it out from the loops and winding it around my hand.

You slide up to me and I push back from the wall, my eyes sparkling as I place my hand on your chest and fist my hand in your shirt. I pull harshly and slam you back against the wall, quickly pressing my entire body against yours and rubbing our groins together.

Your moan meets my ears as I slip my belt around your neck and pull it tight. Your eyes meet mine and you lick your lips in anticipation.

I lean in and lick over the piercings on your ear. "Unzip me."

Your fingers don't even hesitate, quickly unzipping me and freeing my already hardened length from my pants. Your fingers wrap around me and squeeze until I groan and bite down hard on your earlobe.

The music changes in the background and I laugh against your neck. It's almost a cruel sound and it reminds me just how far you've taken me down into your lair. "Now yours...."

You yank your belt free and undo the four buttons on the front of your jeans, exposing the fact that you're just as hard as I am.

"Naughty little fuck..." I almost groan the words against your ear before I pull back and turn you so that you're chest is pressed against the wall. I shove your pants down exposing your perfect ass to my view. I caress the flesh gently and then pull back and slap it as hard as I can before pressing my cock into you.

I know you cry out, but I can barely hear you over the sound of the music pulsing in my ears. Knowing we have very little time before the others miss us, I set a fast pace, angling to strike your prostate with every thrust. I know you so damn well. If I tighten the belt just a bit with every forward push of my hips, hitting your sweet spot every single time, you'll cum for me... scream for me.

I wrap the belt around my hand one more time, pulling it even tighter. I feel you tense around me and I know it's almost time. The muscles in your back tighten and I can hear you moaning over the music. It's not quite tight enough yet, you can still breathe.

I thrust harder, my cock throbbing with the intensity of the feeling of your body clamping down so hard on me, your blood lubricating my every move. My own muscles tighten and I pull as hard as I can on the belt, actually leaning back as I thrust into you, holding myself up with the leather. I hear you gag and it sends chills up my spine and heat shooting straight to my groin.

I want this to end so I can feel your passage fill with my cum, but yet I don't want it to end so that I can keep torturing you like this. I've lost it. My mind is finally gone, fallen over the edge and right into the puddle where yours resides.

Finally, I feel you shudder and I know this is it. Your body flexes around me and I can't hold back a scream as I cum harder than I've ever cum with you. My hot liquid fills you and spills out down your thighs as I pull out, making sure to spread the sticky fluid all over your ass.

Quickly, I release my hold on the belt and yank it loose from your neck. You gasp for breath, sagging into my arms and trembling as I hold you close. "There, there, baby. Yomi's got you...."

You turn your head and catch my lips with your own, initiating a passionate kiss before you pull away and begin to pull your pants back up. I push my cock back into my pants and zip up, hurriedly rethreading my belt and fastening it.

Together, we return to the table, satisfied smiles upon our faces. Ruka looks up and meets my eyes, only to look away and shake his head. I think he knows about our little fucked up sessions, or at least those eyes say he does.

I grip your hand under the table and cross my legs, satisfied to know that you won't be sitting right for weeks after this.

There's so many reasons I love you, so many reasons I've fallen into your trap. You are my whore, my pleasure, and my delicious sin. I'm your perfect angel with a wicked core.  



End file.
